new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chonobi Armour
The style of the armour of the Chonobi differs from the Taika and Yakimara. Whereas the Taika seem to favour lamellar armour and the Yakimara preferring armour such as scale, the Chonobi are most keen of chain and plates. Some designs are quite close in resemblance to the Taika lamellar or the Yakimara scale, which is argued by scholars and historians to be an influence of Chonobi adopting the effective designs. This can sometimes make it hard for those not well aware but it is a common practice for Chonobi to engrave markings on their armour. This practice is quite common among all their clans. The use of these markings is to invoke certain protection or reminding them of an oath, who they are loyal to and so forth. There are some regional differences, however. Some of the Sarutobi, for instance, don't seem to sport the same keen usage for heavy armour like their Hon counterparts. This might have to do with their prefered style of warfare - rather using the longbow to kill an enemy at a distance than to face it up close. Influences from Taika and Yakimara also are more noticeable with some groups and clans within the Chonobi culture - such as the Asiske Cho, who have adopted some of the Taika culture. Thus their warriors often equipped with armour that is quite similar to their Taika counterparts. Shinobi Attire The shinobi of the Chonobi from the Warring Clans period have been using likely what they preferred and saw themselves more as - thus light infantry, skirmisher and etc, though it isn't rare to see Chonobi shinobi opting for heavier and more protective gear. Some shinobi of the Chonobi clans, however, have searched for another kind of armour. To be somewhat protective and yet light enough to not wear them down. While most shinobi during war periods seek for better gear, the Chonobi has developed several kinds of light-weighted jackets that still provide some good protection for the wearer. Jackets like these are often designed to protect the vital areas and the steel is often lacquered and painted to be less visible, next to be woven into the fabric and/or leather to not create too much sound during movement. A particular interesting shinobi organisation within the Chonobi Clans are the Cho Guard and Grey Guard. In General Many depictions of Chonobi warriors seem to draw up a warrior carrying a shield and axe while wearing leather and fur. This conjured image is, however, half true. While those of a lower social rank aren't able to afford expensive armour - such as steel chainmail or plates - there is no evidence that any clan of the Chonobi culture sports a large amount of fur. The cases when Chonobi warriors were wearing fur was mostly during the colder seasons but even today scholars and historians debate if it isn't entirely a generalisation made by those who wrote about the Chonobi in the past. In this section, we shall showcase and treat the diversity of armour that is used by the Chonobi clans and what is, in general, favoured among them. It is important to keep in mind that are regional differences and preferences but that will be treated in the next header. Hon Infantry.jpg|The vest of steel chainmail with a helmet is the usual preference for any Chonobi warrior. Light and sturdy, it offers adequate protection on the battlefield. Helmets.jpg|Most helmets of Chonobi design are round and have a noseguard. Some designs have cheek and neck guards. Or a chainmail aventail. The wealthier classes usually allow their helmets to have elaborate engravings. Female_Hon_Warrior.jpg|Lamellar designs or usage isn't rarity among Chonobi warriors. They are usually made of metal - although the poorer classes use leather, as it is cheaper and less scarce in some regions. Cho-Hon_Guard.jpg|Another example of lamellar armour being used by Chonobi. This in particular for the bodyguards of prominent Cho leaders. Plate-A.png|The invention of metal cuirass - or plate - is considered to be one of Taika design. However, this is often disputed and argued by historians, that the Chonobi started to adopt and use such designs after their intense interaction with the Hyuzu. Chainmail-A.png|A tabard (or surcoat) started to show among Chonobi warriors in the 3rd century. Likely a product to easier identify prominent people or to who the warriors fought for, inspired by the Taika Sashimono. Lamellar-A.png|A good example of lamellar armour being incorporated into a more Chonobi-esque style. Chainmail-B.png|It is important to note that chainmail is expensive. While desired among Chonobi warriors, it is only that the wealthier of society can afford such armour - unless obtained by other means. Nonetheless, many heroes are depicted wearing chainmail in their sagas Regional There are certain clans and regions that have a particular preference towards a certain kind of armour. The factors for these preferences can range among a large number of reasons. Such as close interaction with another culture but also acknowledging the effectiveness of the armour produced as designed by other clans and cultures. A common example is the adoption of the lamellar armour by the Asiske Cho, from their Taika counterparts. A minor known example is the adoption of the segmented plates, designed by the Tokugawa clan. Hon Archer armour.jpg|Taika attire and influence are certainly present among the Chonobi. This example is a steel cuirass but the clothing underneath is closer to Taika design than Chonobi. Eclan Plate.png|The House of Ecla is well known for their smiths that craft plate armour - which they boast to be as effective as the generic Hyuzu armour. Vanguri Guard.jpg|The Vanguri people are quite fond of scale armour, for it is quite effective. Some historians debate if there is no link between the Yakimara and the Vanguri but there hasn't been any convincing evidence to support such theories. HH-armour.png|The Hyuzu clan has been renowned for their excellent craftsmanship, both for weapons and armour. Their plate armour has been in high demand, their craftsmen have been able to craft either Taika or Chonobi style armour in high quality. LH-armour.png|The style of the Hyuzu clan is often seen as a mix of Chonobi and Taika, being of great quality. A specialisation of many Hyuzu smiths seems to be involving chainmail into their design. Category:Chonobi Category:Armour Category:Military Category:Warfare